


meet me in the morning

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Jocelyn Fairchild (mention), Post-Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Иногда по утрам Джонатан и Клэри сбегают из дома и идут завтракать. Вдвоём.





	meet me in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213338130.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— Если Джейс опять мудак, — хрипло и немного невнятно бормочет Джонатан в трубку, — то я набью ему морду просто потому, что из-за него ты разбудила меня в половину седьмого утра.

— О, — Клэри теряется, закусывает губу, — извини. Я думала, ты на пробежке с отцом.

— И хотела, чтобы я вернулся с пончиками? — в сонном голосе Джонатана слышна улыбка. — Или у тебя снова приступ любви?

— И то и другое? — пробует Клэри. Он длинно, лениво хмыкает на другом конце:

— Тогда иди ко мне.

Клэри не надо уговаривать: она спрыгивает с подоконника, выходит из своей комнаты, бежит дальше по коридору, мимо ванной и лестницы на мансарду, тихонько открывает нужную дверь, проскальзывает к нему в спальню. Забирается на кровать — Джонатан, наполовину уткнувшись лицом в подушку, протягивает к ней руку и, когда она ложится поверх покрывала как можно ближе, обнимает её.

— Так дело не в Джейсе? — ещё раз уточняет он. По утрам он такой неторопливый, спокойный, мягкий. 

— Нет, — отвечает Клэри. — Я соскучилась, — признаёт она. 

Джонатан поднимает бровь — ту, которую видно:

— Маленькая лгунья, ты будила меня не из-за пончиков? 

— Вафли, — шепчет Клэри, зажмуриваясь. — Со взбитыми сливками, карамельным сиропом, шоколадной крошкой. И, может быть, голубикой. 

Джонатан стонет:

— Сахарная кома! Именно то, о чём я мечтал этим утром. 

Снизу слышится приглушённый звук хлопнувшей двери, а потом — радио. Джослин возвращается из бакалеи и начинает готовить завтрак: шумит блендер, Боб Марли поёт о том, что всё на этом свете будет в порядке. 

— Отец работал допоздна, — сообщает Джонатан; потягивается, отпускает Клэри, переворачивается на спину. Его голос звучит почти как обычно: — Вернулся только под утро. Изабель, наверное, тоже. Только они могут заставить друг друга забыть о времени.

— Значит, сегодня — никакого утреннего сбора Моргенштернов? — уточняет Клэри, не зная, что чувствует: разочарование или облегчение. 

Джонатан качает головой:

— Никакого. 

Внезапно он улыбается, подмигивает ей, садится на постели и ерошит себе чуть отросшие волосы: 

— Поэтому пойдём добудем тебе твои вафли.

Клэри тихо крадётся обратно к себе, лихорадочно выгребает из шкафа одежду, натягивает первые попавшиеся джинсы и топ, проводит щёткой по волосам, хмурится, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале, собирает непослушные пряди в хвост. За стенкой шумит, потом стихает вода, немного погодя Джонатан стучит в её дверь и заглядывает, не дожидаясь ответа:

— Готова?

Клэри молча кивает, и он хватает её за руку, торопливо ведёт по коридору, по лестнице, выталкивает в прихожую, загораживая собой, заглядывает на кухню:

— Привет, мам!

В зеркале Клэри может видеть, как Джонатан заходит внутрь, тянется к матери, небрежно опираясь одной рукой на стол, целует её в щёку; Джослин (в одной руке прихватка, другая испачкана в муке) оборачивается, смеётся, когда замечает сына, — мелкие морщинки разбегаются от уголков глаз:

— Ты рано. Завтрак?

— Нет, — он качает головой. — Побегаю в парке. Телефон на беззвучном.

— У отца планы на вечер, — говорит Джослин, и Джонатан утвердительно хмыкает, хватает два яблока из вазы:

— Понял. Всё, мам, ушёл, — договаривает уже на ходу, выскакивает из кухни, и они с Клэри одновременно толкают дверь, вываливаются на крыльцо, бегут по дорожке за калитку, потом — вниз по улице. Благодаря привычке Клэри спать до полудня Джослин не хватится её ещё долго.

— Мы могли просто уйти, — говорит Клэри бездумно первое, что приходит в голову, для того только, чтобы не молчать. Джонатан возмущённо фыркает:

— И признаться маме, что мы готовы променять её блинчики на твой кошмар диетолога?

Клэри толкает его бедром — Джонатан даже не сбивается с шага — и улыбается.

Они добираются до круглосуточной закусочной неподалёку — официанты там давно знают их по именам, — занимают столик снаружи, и Клэри заказывает кофе и большую вафлю — всё, как она представляла, и с дополнительной порцией сиропа. Омлет и лимонный пирог Джонатана выглядят более чем скромно на этом фоне.

— Наверное, — благоговейно говорит Джонатан, — это твоя суперспособность. Впридачу к рисованию.

Клэри смеётся наконец, облизывает испачканные во взбитых сливках губы, показывает ему язык, весь в фиолетовых разводах от голубики. Джонатан демонстративно кривится, но не может сдержать улыбки.

— Помнишь, — задумчиво говорит он, — когда ты была маленькой и бредила Гарри Поттером, ты заставляла меня клясться мародёрской клятвой каждый раз, когда у нас был секрет от родителей.

— Клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость, — шепчет Клэри, и Джонатан, склонив голову, смотрит на неё:

— Иногда я жду, что ты попросишь об этом снова.

Клэри закрывает глаза, прячет глубоко-глубоко внутри, зарисовывает всеми красками своего воображения это мгновение — прохладный утренний ветер, и острый запах свежесваренного горячего кофе, и светлый пластик столешницы под ладонью, и ещё влажные после душа льняные пряди волос Джонатана, падающие на лоб, разворот его плеч и мягкий изгиб улыбки, брызги солнца на стеклянной витрине, отцветающая гортензия в клумбе.

— Я скучала по тебе, — повторяет она, поднимает взгляд, и в глазах Джонатана, кроме света, — лёгкое беспокойство.

— До Бостона ещё полтора месяца, — наконец отвечает он, и Клэри кивает, соглашаясь:

— И я ещё надоем тебе до смерти.

— Отец, — закатывает глаза Джонатан. — Отец и его традиции клана Моргенштернов. Иногда мне кажется, что если бы он мог, то не отпускал бы нас от себя ни на минуту. Запер в доме и говорил бы, как счастлив иметь такую семью.

— И мама, — подхватывает Клэри, сглатывая ком в горле, — была бы с ним полностью согласна.

Джонатан смеётся, тянется к ней, дёргая за прядку, выбившуюся из хвоста у виска:

— Как хорошо, что они помешаны друг на друге не меньше, чем на нас.

Она кивает; Джонатан может сколько угодно жаловаться, но Клэри слышит в его голосе любовь.

Она сбегает от него около полудня; говорит:

— Прости, мне надо к Магнусу. Я рисую для него новые Таро, он хотел что-то уточнить.

Джонатан ловит её за руки у локтей, спрашивает:

— Тебя проводить?

Клэри мотает головой:

— Нет. Ты знаешь, тут близко. Я скоро вернусь.

Тянется к нему, целует в щёку у уголка губ — он успевает поймать её движение и наклониться, — выскальзывает из его рук, уходит быстро; на повороте всё же оглядывается: Джонатан, будто ждал этого, машет ей вслед.

Она ненавидит уходить.

Магнус встречает её в гостиной, смотрит осуждающе; кристал перехода, уже заряженный, мерцает у него в ладони.

— Когда-нибудь ты останешься, — привычно предупреждает он. Клэри молча качает головой, и Магнус открывает портал.

Она делает шаг, и Джейс встречает её на этой стороне: в мире, где мертва Джослин, мёртв Валентин, мёртв Джонатан.

Она хотела бы остаться в другом мире так сильно, что это больно; так сильно, что эта боль не даёт ей забыть.

Клэри всегда возвращается.


End file.
